Inalcanzable
by BraveNewWorldd
Summary: El chico mas lindo, rebelde y popular de la escuela no sabe de tu existencia... o si? una fotografia que los une en el tiempo


Inalcanzable... Tan lejano para tu vida...

Un amor totalmente imposible...

Es un fuego interno que no arde...

Una estrella oscura brillando con magia, algo que no se termina de entender. Como si se empeñara en llevar la contraria a lo normal.

No debes enamorarte de alguien asi, no debes ni mirarlo de lejos, porque el ni siquiera sabe que existes...

Olive... No mires a Castiel de esa forma ...-

Olive, Ese chico no es para ti, ya olvidalo...-

Olive, el no sabe ni tu nombre...

Castiel se apoya contra aquel arbol antes de entrar a clase.

Saca un cigarro y lo deposita sobre sus finos labios... Aspira...

Que mas quisieras que sentir su perfume?

El no se lo imagina, él jamas lo sabrá... de todos modos es mejor asi no?

Eres la alumna perfecta, el es el renegado imperfecto...

Una cancion silenciosa saliendo de sus labios mientras escucha su mp3...

Que mas da.. Si estas en las primeras sillas y Castiel a lo lejos pasa de todo...

Te gustaria ser como el... pero sabes que no lo resistirias...

Lo has soñado, en lo profundo de tu ser, lo que deseas, un beso que no puede ser...

Una plegaria que no llega a ser escuchada, un amor invisible...

Como la lluvia cae por la ventana, el olor a tierra mojada se cuela por la ventana

el patio esta desierto, sabes que Él esta en el sotano...

Seria idea bajar y buscar algo, cualquier cosa, cualquier pretexto.. lo que sea..

Para que?

El te mirara... el te recordara entre la muchedumbre de estudiantes, o eso crees...

Si tan solo te animaras... pero las oportunidades para ti no son mas que temores

y los Errores no son legales en el tema de amor...

Suena el timbre, el recreo ha finalizado, vuelves al aula B,

junto con un monton de gente sin importancia...

Al sacar tu carpeta algo se cae, que es? Una Foto!

Pero no cualquier foto... es aquella foto vieja sacada en el ultimo año de preescolar

Aquella que atesoras en el fondo de tu carpeta, tapada para que nadie la vea...

La foto que tomaron los profesores un dia de campo que organizaron en el parque

como buena alumna te encargabas de servir el jugo, mientras que Castiel te ayudaba

como fruto de un castigo por mojar a Nathaniel...

Tu sostenias el bazo y Castiel servia el jugo/sumo..

Tu te encontrabas nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca y el parecia no inmutarse...

Ambos levantaron la vista y la directora los sorprendio con la camara y una gran sonrisa...

\- Ponganse mas juntos niños, hacen una linda pareja!

Tu no sabias que hacer, estabas sudando, empezarias a tartamudear...

Pero te sorprendio un brazo por encima de tusa hombros, apretandote con mucha confianza

-Sonrie tonta!

Y ese momento quedo plasmado en tu memoria, y en aquella foto

que lograste robar del escritorio de la directora una vez...

Aveces te preguntas si aquello no fue un sueño nada mas?

Alguna vez recordara aquel momento?

Quizas no haya significado nada... pero para ti es lo unico que tienes...

Una fotografia de el y de ti juntos, como una memoria enterrada

que prueba la verdad..aquello realmente paso

Un pequeño picaro con cara de travieso, sus pelos negros al viento

Una niña de mirada timida y pecosa, con sus lacios cabellos claros cayendo en sus hombros

Una mano aparece sobre la imagen... te han descubierto,

ojala no sea Amber...

Dicha mano toma la foto y se levanta, elevas la vista con miedo

Porque? porque ya has reconocido esas mangas de cuero y tachas...

Por fin despues de tanto tiempo logras oler ese perfume

el que tanto deseabas oler y no podias...

Ahora sabes que es fuerte, amaderado y sensual...

Sus ojos grises llenos de enojo ahora solo despedian dudas

Frunciendo el seño, curvo sus perfectos labios y pregunto-

Has tenido nuestra foto todos estos años?

He atesorado esta foto todos estos años...

la he acariciado, observado, llorado sobre ella...

una fotografia de ti y de mi, probando que aquello no fue un sueño

que mi memoria no podra desvanecerse aun en mil años

que te he amado desde preescolar...

Si tan solo pudiera decirle todo eso... daaa no puedes, no lo haras

y ni siquiera te conviene, solo se reiria, pisotearia tu dignidad

y te usaría como juguete quizas

Porque las personas como el, inconscientemente son asi

Pero contesta algo ya Olive, te esta mirando con cara de enfado!

\- Pues.. si - Perfecto, solo eso consigues decir...

Tienes al pelirrojo mas hermoso y cool de la escuela enfrente tuyo

Estan solos, nadie interrumpe, que estas esperando?

Se rasca el menton, sonrrie de costado, y tu sientes que te vas a derretir...

\- Eramos unos crios, tu aun sigues teniendo esa mirada de inocente... Se nota que Shermansky

tiene preferencias, yo le pedi la foto una vez pero se nego rotundamente, y dijo que no la tenia...

Como? Castiel interesado en la foto? no me lo creo... significa algo para el?

\- No me mires asi, Tonta di algo!

\- No sabia que te acordaras de la existencia de la foto, Ca-Castiel

El pelirrojo balanceo la foto en sus manos y volvio a posar sus ojos en ti...

-Pues ya ves que si, asi que me la quedare, tu ya la has tenido todos estos años

-Bien, no es que importe demasiado despues de todo- Ahora somos indiferentes? enserio?

Terminas la frase con una sonrisa y te dispones a recoger tu mochila cuando la misma mano

se vuelve a interponer en tu camino - Vamos juntos despues de todo vivimos del mismo lado

de la ciudad verdad? - Castiel coloco tu mochila en sus hombros y comenzo a caminar despreocupadamente

El mundo estaba de cabezas definitivamente, que mas pasaria? Kentin sorpresivamente declararia su amor por alexy?

\- Eso supongo, si.. Oye que Amber no descubra la foto si? me hara la vida imposible en ese caso, ya sabes

lo obsesionada que esta contigo- Caminando uno al lado del otro, el te saca facilmente una cabeza y media de altura

\- Jajaja no me preocupa, es mas hasta podria llegar a divertirme eso de fastidiarla-

-Ami no me resultaria gracioso castiel, ella esta loca- Castiel se gira entorno a ti con una mano en tu cabeza despeinando

tus claros cabellos

\- Tienes que relajarte mas, Olive.- y una media sonrisa vuelve a asomarse por sus labios

-Que te parece gracioso?- mientras tanto no podias dejar de pensar que el llevaba tu mochila, y estaban hablando como si nada

algo que habias anhelado durante años...

\- Que pasaria si se descubriera que nosotros estamos saliendo?- Con sus ojos inquisitivos viendote, en el medio de la acera

que se supone que debo responder? siento que voy a temblar, ojala me tragara la tierra

-El instituto estaria de cabeza definitivamente no crees?

-Averiguemoslo niña...FIN...


End file.
